Niezapomniana chwila w Tadż Mahal
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 14 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Wylądowaliśmy do najdalej na południe wysuniętego miasteczka na Wyspach Owczych! Do programu wróciła Tatiana! Niektórych to ucieszyło, a niektórych nie :P Wyzwanie, które nazwałem "Polowanie na owce" wygrała znowu drużyna Przestępców! Isabella zawarła sojusz z Markusem, a potem z Julią i Tiną. Jednak na koniec zagrała na niekorzyść Julii. Smutne, odpaść w urodziny... :P Czy Isabella jeszcze coś będzie kombinować? Co dalej z relacją Iuliana i Virag? I czy Thomas w końcu będzie dla mnie miły? Nagle doszedł głos z Klasy Zwycięzców. '''Thomas: '''Wal się McLean! '''Chris: 'Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych Tina była smutna i siedziała w kącie. '''Tina: '''Dlaczego muszę mieć takiego pecha? Po chwili dosiada się do niej Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Hejka Tina! Czemuś taka smutna? :( '''Tina: '''Ciężko się takie rzeczy mówi :/ '''Isabella: '''Spokojnie :) Jestem Twoją przyjaciółką, więc nie krępuj się ;) '''Tina: '''Ok, więc: #Szósty raz z rzędu siedzę w tej kabinie przegranych... i czuję się chujowo z tym. -.- #Julka odpadła (nie wiem z jakiego powodu :/) i przez to czuję się bardzo wyczerpana. #Obawiam się, że mogę być następną osobą do odstrzału... '''Isabella: '''I co ja jako dobra koleżanka mogę ci powiedzieć: #Skoro uważasz, że nie zasłużyłaś na to, by tutaj być... po prostu się bardziej staraj i doprowadzaj drużynę do zwycięstwa. #Za eliminacją Julki stał ten cały Arkady... -.- Tej reakcji na eliminację Julki nie dziwię ci się. :/ Pamiętaj, że masz jeszcze mnie ;D #Coś czuję, że będziesz następna... '''Tina: '''Będę następna? :O '''Isabella: '''Uważaj na Arkadego! Będzie chciał cię wykorzystać, a potem wyeliminować. '''Tina: '''Co w takiej sytuacji najlepiej mogłabym zrobić? :P '''Isabella: '''Dać mu w ryja. <3 Wtedy się od ciebie odwali i zostaniesz w grze. '''Tina: '''Heh, dobre! xD Dzięki Isa, że mnie pocieszyłaś. Jesteś super! :) Tina poszła. '''Isabella: '''Ta... jasne. :P Nagle w pomieszczenia na narzędzia wyszedł Markus. '''Isabella: '''Markus! :D Co ty tam robiłeś koleżko? :) '''Markus: '''Szukałem mojej ulubionej szczoteczki, której nie mogę znaleźć od kilku dni :C '''Isabella: '''I co? Znalazła się? '''Markus: '''Znalazła się... szczoteczka Iuliana :C Isabella mu ją zabrała. '''Isabella: '''Przyda się. ;) Markus wyjmuje szachownicę. '''Markus: '''Grasz w szachy? xD '''Isabella: '''Tak :) '''Markus: '''Uważaj, bo mam czarny pas w szachach :P '''Isabella: '''Chyba czarny pas w... '''Isabella: Dupie xD Isabella: '''Dawaj zaczynamy :P Zaczęli grać. '''Isabella: '''Dajesz, twój ruch. Markus wykonał ruch. '''Isabella: '''Dobry ruch... bardzo dobry... Nieźle zacząłeś :) '''Markus: '''Dzięki :) '''Markus: Czemu od samego początku nie miałem sojuszu z Isabellą? Ona jest zajebista i z nią daleko zajdę. Arkady pewnie, by mnie się szybko pozbył. Dlaczego chcę wygrać? Może mam miliony... Ale prezydent Kanady zaproponował mi występ w Olimpiadzie letniej, jeśli tylko wygram program! <3 Po pewnej chwili ciszy, gdy sobie grali... Isabella: '''Szach i... (wykonała ruch) MAT! Wiedziałam, że cię pokonam. :) '''Markus: '''I miałaś rację! '''Isabella: '''Ciekawe gdzie Tatiana :) Widziałeś ją? '''Markus: '''Nie. '''Isabella: '''Idziesz do stołówki? '''Markus: '''A co? '''Isabella: '''Zjemy coś ziomek :) '''Markus: '''Super! <3 Ziomki rządzą! :D Poszli. '''Isabella: Żeby uwiarygodnić sojusz to postanowiłam bardziej się z nim zintegrować. W ten sposób zyskam nie tylko jego lojalność, ale też przyjaźń. :) Klasa Zwycięzców Kinga pije koktajl i leży na fotelu. Po chwili obok niech dosiada się Arkady. Arkady: '''Arcyciekawe... czemu Twoi przyjaciele cię opuścili xDDD '''Kinga: '''Co ty gadasz? '''Arkady: '''Iuliana, Thomasa i Virag tutaj nie ma! Oni pewnie spiskują przeciwko tobie! '''Kinga: '''Wierzę ci. '''Arkady: '''Bo wiesz oni... Wierzysz mi! :O '''Kinga: '''A co? Mam nie wierzyć? '''Arkady: '''To zgadzasz się na sojusz ze mną? '''Kinga: '''Nie. I wcale ci nie wierzę... Straciłeś tylko czas zagadując mnie. Kontynuowała picie koktajlu. '''Arkady: '''Pożałujesz tej decyzji... Odszedł od niej. '''Arlady: Na szczęście na każdego opracowałem strategię! <3 To ja wygram show! B) Ładownia Gdzie w pewnym miejscu na ładowni Thomas i Tatiana siedzą sobie. Tatiana: '''To miejsce nie wygląda zbyt romantycznie :P Ale się nie będę czepiać. Co przyniosłeś? '''Thomas: '''Podpierdoliłem z lodówki Chrisa. Głos z Klasy Zwycięzców... '''Chris: '''MÓJ KURCZAK!?!?!?! ... Thomas wyjmuje z plecaka parę dużych kawałków pieczonego kurczaka i dwa piwa. '''Tatiana: '''Sorry Thomas, ale cię zawiodę. '''Thomas: '''Słucham :) '''Tatiana: '''Nie piję alkoholu :P '''Thomas: '''Serio? Ale kiedyś trzeba zacząć ;D '''Tatiana: '''Mój dziadek miał problem z alkoholem, dlatego nie :/ '''Thomas: '''Spoko, będzie więcej dla mnie. Tatiana i Thomas jedli w kryjówce kurczaka. Skończyli jeść kurczaka... Oboje mieli brudne buzie po kurczaku. '''Thomas: '''Heh, twoja buźka już nie wygląda tam seksownie xD '''Tatiana: '''Heh, a twoja mi zaczyna przypominać trochę buźkę Bena xD Chwilę się na siebie popatrzyli i pocałowali się. Stołówka Isabella i Markus jedzą wspólny posiłek. '''Isabella: '''A więc prezydent Kanady obiecał ci olimpiadę za wygraną? '''Markus: '''Zgadza się. '''Isabella: '''A tak można? '''Markus: '''Jak się ma kasę to można xD Jak wygram to nie będę musiał brać udziału w kwalifikacjach do olimpiady tylko od razu polecę do Chin na olimpiadę! <3 '''Isabella: '''Na jaką dyscyplinę? :P '''Markus: '''Tego jeszcze nie ustaliłem xDDDD Isabella przyglądała się w czacie rozmowy z Markusem relacji Virag i Iuliana. ... Iulian i Virag również jedli wspólny posiłek. '''Virag: '''Mów dalej! <3 '''Iulian: '''Ta, i wtedy się dostałem do tego skarbca jako robotnik, z łatwością utworzyłem sejf i z kasą wydostałem się z banku poprzez tajną klapę w podłodze. '''Virag: '''Wow! To jest takie niesamowite i ty jesteś taki (upłynęła siódma) nudny... Odeszła od niego. '''Iulian: '''Eh... i znowu to samo :/ ... '''Isabella: '''No, no, no... Poszła w stronę Iuliana. '''Isabella: '''Możesz dokończyć moją porcję Markus :) '''Markus: '''Fajnie :) ... '''Isabella: Przynajmniej wiem o co chodzi z relacją Iuliana i Virag :) Ostatnio Arkady mówił coś, że chce zniszczyć ich związek... nie może być :P Isabella podeszła obok Iuliana. Isabella: '''Hajka Iulian. Czemu taki przygnębiony jesteś? '''Iulian: '''Chodzi o Virag :( '''Isabella: '''Ta... widziałam. Współczuję. Poza tym mam Twoją szczoteczkę ;) Dała mu ją. '''Iulian: '''Dzięki :) Trochę mi szkoda tego, że ciemna strona Virag nie jest do mnie przekonana. :/ '''Isabella: '''Ok, ok. Przyszłam do ciebie, gdyż chcę z tobą zawrzeć układ. Mogę liczyć na ciebie? '''Iulian: '''Do pozbycia się Arkadego? '''Isabella: '''No, ale nie tylko do tego. '''Iulian: '''No to odmówię, bo mam już sojusz z Thomasem. :) '''Isabella: '''A co ty na to bym pomogła w Twojej relacji z Virag w zamian za sojusz? ;D '''Iulian: '''Kiedy tego dokonasz to na 100% możesz na mnie liczyć. Jednak wątpię w to. :/ '''Isabella: No, dobra... Iulian potrzebny mi również, ale tylko do eliminacji Arkadego. A poza tym... zapewnił mi ślub z Fatihem, więc wypadałoby się odwdzięczyć :P A Arkady tej relacji na bank nie popsuje. Isabella: '''Nom. '''Szef: '''LUDZIE! DZIŚ PROWADZĘ! '''Thomas: '''Bo? '''Szef: '''NIE TWÓJ ZASRANY INTERES! Słychać płać płacz Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Dlaczego mój kurczak!? :'( '''Szef: '''Eh... '''Tina: '''TO gdzie w końcu lecimy? '''Szef: '''Do Tadż Mahal w Indiach! ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''Nie! Dwór Tadż Mahal, Indie Prawie wszyscy cierpią w gorąca. (Poza Virag i Szefem). Szef pił zimny napój i ochładzał go wiatrak. '''Kinga: '''Już mi tu nie dobrze... :/ '''Markus: '''WODY, WODY! '''Iulian: '''Kurde, głowa mi czerwienieje... '''Arkady: '''I tym samym Żulian już nie jesteś niewidzialny :P '''Iulian: '''Zamknij się... '''Tina: '''Ile w ogóle jest stopni!? '''Szef: '''36 stopni w cieniu. '''Thomas: '''O ja pierdolę! '''Virag: '''Nie jest tak źle... '''Iulian: '''Super Virag! <3 '''Virag: '''Aha... '''Tatiana: '''A gdzie Chris? '''Szef: '''Dostał depresji i teraz próbuje przygotować drugiego kurczaka. '''Kinga: '''Przykre, oby się najadł. '''Thomas: '''Kinga -> To przecież McLean... po co mu współczuć? xD '''Kinga: '''Oj, wyluzuj Thomas. '''Szef: '''Oto wasze dzisiejsze dzisiejsze wyzwanie i... NIE PRZERYWAĆ, JAK MÓWIĘ! Cisza... '''Szef: '''Wasze wyzwanie nazwałem "Herbatką w Tadż Mahal". Będzie to taka niby sztafeta/wyścig drużynowy - 4 na 4! Zaczyna pierwsza wyznaczona osoba, która napełnia kosz liśćmi herbaty na ogrodach Tadż Mahal (Tam jest najgoręcej... xD). Kiedy skończy to zanosi pełny kosz liści do wnętrza Tadż Mahal i wtedy następna osoba biegnie i wykonuje to samo. Wygra drużyna, której cztery kosze liści herbaty pierwsze będą w świątyni Tadż Mahal. I jak? Podoba się? ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''NIE! '''Szef: '''Szczerze w dupie to mam :P '''Isabella: '''Przecież Przestępców jest pięciu! '''Szef: '''Fakt, dlatego za karę w wyzwaniu nie weźmie udziału... Thomas! To za tego ukradzionego kurczaka! -.- Thomas zaczął się śmiać. '''Thomas: Heh! Super kara xD Ja będę się lenił w klimatyzowanej świątyni, a oni zapierdzielać po listki w upale, ale numer xDDD Szef: '''A twoją karą Thomas będzie naprawianie rur kanalizacyjnych pod ziemią! BĘDZIE PIEKŁO! XDDDD '''Thomas: '''A... '''Thomas: Niech go kurwa piorun trzaśnie! Tatiana: Współczuję Thomasowi... a mogłam go przed tym powstrzymać :( Isabella: '''Czyli trzeba się podzielić. Ja to zrobię :) '''Szef: '''Ja mam was już podzielonych :P '''PRZESTĘPCY: #Arkady #Virag #Iulian #Kinga ŻOŁNIERZE: #Tatiana #Isabella #Markus #Tina Tina: '''O. Na końcu? :O '''Szef: '''Tak, więc Arkady i Tatiana zaczynają. Reszta -> Za mną do Tadż Mahal! Reszta poszła za Szefem. Wyzwanie Na ogrodach ogrodach byli już Arkady i Tatiana. I zaczęli zbierać. '''Arkady: '''Jak sobie tam radzisz Tatiana? ;D Arkady machał sobie wachlarzem. '''Arkady: Warto mieć wachlarz na takie okazje! <3 Tatiana: 'Kurde, ale gorąco... nie rozpraszaj mnie koleś! '''Arkady: '''Jesteśmy tacy podobni! Reporter i prawnik to raczej zaliczają się do działów humanistyki, więc taki mały sojusz nie zaszkodzi ;D Tatiana go zignorowała i kontynuowała zbieranie liści. '''Tatiana: Nie mam zamiaru z nim się zadawać... ale ten jego wachlarz, by mi pomógł. ' '''Arkady: '''Aha... -.- Po paru gorących i cichych minutach... Arkady napełnił koszyk ostatnim listkiem. '''Arkady: '''Ha! Już! Nara frajerko! :P Pobiegł z koszykiem. Tatiana tuż po nim również napełniła koszyk. '''Tatiana: '''Nie wygrasz ze mną tak łatwo. Pobiegła za nim z koszykiem. Tatiana szybko go dogoniła. Potem zmieniali się pozycjami. Jednak ostatnie... ... ..oboje weszli do Tadż Mahal w tym samym czasie. '''Szef: '''1-1! Isabella i Virag -> Wow! Ruszacie w tym samym czasie xD Start! Isabella i Virag wyszły z Tadż Mahal do ogrodów. '''Isabella: To moja okazja, by popsuć szyki Arkademu :P Mam plan :) Pod ziemią Wkurzony Thomas naprawiał rury. Thomas: 'Głupia kara! Głupie rury... Głupi program! '''Thomas: Ta... tym na górze na pewno lepiej. Ja muszę znosić smród, piekło i kurwa chętnie spierdoliłbym stąd! -.-' 'Thomas: '''Kurwa, głowa mnie napierdala! Jednak wciąż się nie poddawał w rurami. Wyzwanie Podczas zbierania liści herbaty w upalnym ogrodzie: Virag bez żadnego zmęczenia miała już prawie cały kosz pełny. A Isabella miała napełnione 40% kosza i się pociła. '''Isabella: '''Virag -> Zanim skończysz chcę cię tak zapytać. '''Virag: '''Dawaj... '''Isabella: '''Czy ty i Iulian... no wiesz? Czujecie coś do siebie? xD '''Virag: '''Z tego nic nie będzie... '''Isabella: '''Czyli jednak go lubisz? :) '''Virag: '''Nie jest zły, ale żeby nas coś połączyło to... musiałby zostać gotem... '''Isabella: '''Ja osobiście uważam, że nawet bez tego faktu... pasujecie do siebie :) '''Virag: '''Może... '''Isabella: '''Na pewno! Macie nawet lekko podobne osobowości. ;) '''Virag: '''Trochę... '''Isabella: '''Iuliana znam dobrze, bo w końcu to mój sąsiad xD Opowiedzieć ci jedną z najbardziej smutnych i tajemniczych wydarzeń o nim? '''Virag: '''Nie chce mi się tego słuchać... Gadaj... Isabella zaczęła jej opowiadać... W tym samym czasie Virag napełniła cały kosz. '... W Tadż Mahal... Markus: 'Gdzie Isa? Musimy to przecież w końcu wygrać! '''Iulian: '''Z drugiej strony tu jest klima :) Nie to co tam. Jak dobrze, że Virag jest na to odporna <3 '''Markus: '''Ty coś do niej czujesz? '''Iulian: '''Nie będę ukrywał, że tak. Jednak to i tak nic z tego nie będzie :C '''Markus: '''Ziomek jeszcze zdążysz się zakochać xDDD '''Iulian: '''A ty kogo niby kochasz? ;) '''Markus: '''Ja kocham swoją mamę, swojego tatę, swoją rodzinę. '''Iulian: '''Widzę, że bardzo dobrze ci u nich. :) Masz rację! Po sekundzie obok nich zjawia się Virag. '''Markus: '''Aaa! Wystraszyłaś mnie! Iulian widzi, że przyniosła drugi koszyk. '''Iulian: '''Dobra robota Virag, lecę! Pobiegł. '''Virag: '''Czekaj... eh... '''Markus: '''I gdzie Isabella? Znowu przegramy :'( '... Isabella miała już w 95% napełniony koszyk. Iulian miał już napełniony do 10%. Isabella: 'O hej Iulian! Coś taki radosny? Czyżby...? '''Iulian: '''Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Virag nie jest najważniejsza. Markus mnie przekonał. '''Isabella: '''Eee... nie no, ale uwierz w to! Uwierz w tą głębię miłości! Ona (ta mroczna strona) w głębi duszy pewnie jest w tobie zakochana! Tylko musisz w to uwierzyć. '''Iulian: '''Wow, dzięki. Teraz właściwie jestem zmieszany :/ Isabella skończyła zbierać liście. '''Isabella: '''Nareszcie! ;-; Uff... (otarła twarz z potu) Powodzenia Iulian! Pobiegła do drzwi Tadż Mahal. '... Isabella weszła do świątyni i położyła swój kosz obok kosza Tatiany. Isabella: 'Dajesz Markus! Pokaż swoje umiejętności olimpijskie! :D '''Markus: '''Markus wkracza do akcji! :D Markusa to zmotywowało. Szybko wziął koszyk i pobiegł do ogrodu. '''Szef: '''Ta... 2-2, ale raczej to Przestępcy wygrają xD Iulian ma przewagę nad Markusem. :P '...'11'' Iulian miał już prawie pełny kosz. '''Iulian: '''Już prawie koniec tej męczarni... jeszcze tylko jeden listek, i jeszcze jeden... i... Wow! Iulian zobaczył, jak Markus wrzuca te liście do koszyka "z prędkością światła". '''Markus: '''Hejka koleżko! Już prawie mam cały koszyk pełny! :D '''Iulian: '''Jak?! :O '''Markus: '''Tak, sam jestem w szoku. '''Iulian: '''Heh xD I tak jestem pierwszy :) '''Markus: '''Kurczę, gratuluję ziom. Ja też skończyłem. Wyścig do świątyni? ;D '''Iulian: '''No. Pobiegli. Pod ziemią Thomas był już wyczerpany z gorąca i lał się z niego straszny pot. '''Thomas: '''Tak... To już końcówka... już! Naprawił rury kanalizacyjne. '''Thomas: '''Tak! W końcu! Chyba wszystko jest ok. Lekko pogładził je. Po chwili znowu zaczęła tryskać z nich woda i po chwili wróciły do swojej popsutej postaci. '''Thomas: Ja pierdolę! Thomas: '''Dobra, walę to! Idę sobie coś zjeść :P Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wyzwanie '''Markus: '''Taak jest! Jest moc! <3 Markus pobiegł sobie do knajpy. '''Iulian: '''Kinga -> Biegnij, biegnij szybko! Kinga pobiegła. '''Tina: '''Po moim trupie! Pobiegła szybko za nią. '''Tina: Nie ma mowy, że po raz kolejny będę przegrana... nie ma! ... Iulian chciał sobie gdzieś pójść, ale Virag go złapała za rękę. Virag: '''Czekaj... '''Iulian: '''O co chodzi Virag? :) '''Virag: '''To nie może tak długo trwać... '''Iulian: '''Ta, wiem :/ '''Virag: '''W ten sposób wspólnie sobie wyrządzamy krzywdy, które nie są warte tego... '''Iulian: '''Jest tego świadomy :/ '''Virag: '''Iulian chcę ci powiedzieć, że... '''Iulian: '''Ok, życzę ci, więc byś poznała swoje prawdziwe szczęście... Jednak Virag w tym momencie go pocałowała. Arkady widząc tą sytuację szybko wyszedł. '''Iulian: '''Wow! Serio? :O :D '''Virag: '''Ta... Podziękuj Isie :P '''Iulian: '''Dzięki Isa! :) '''Isabella: '''Czego się nie robi dla kumpli ;) Jednak mam nadzieję, że mogę na was liczyć w razie czego? :) '''Iulian: '''Oczywiście! '''Virag: '''Tak... '''Isabella: '''Cudownie <3 '''Iulian: '''To co teraz robimy? '''Virag: '''Zjeść coś zimnego... Ok...? '''Iulian: '''Spoko :) Poszli. '''Arkady: ONI NIE MIELI BYĆ RAZEM!!! -.- Producenci mi popsuli genialny plan wyeliminowania Żuliana! Isabella: Arkady raczej nie podejrzewa, że ja za tym stałam. I dobrze. W sumie zyskałam kolejne głosy przeciwko niemu i nowy sojusz. :) ... Wyczerpane Kinga i Tina zbierały listki herbaty do koszyka. Kinga 80% koszyka. Tina 65% koszyka. Kinga: 'Chyba znowu to wygramy <3 '''Tina: '''O nie! Tina zaczęła szybciej wsypywać liście do kosza. '''Kinga: '''Jeszcze tylko niewiele. '''Tina: '''Zbliżam się... '''Kinga i Tina: '''JUŻ! Kinga i Tina biegły z koszykami w stronę drzwi Tadż Mahal. '''Kinga: '''Ja wygram! '''Tina: '''Nie, bo ja wygram! '''Kinga i Tina: '''Już blisko! Zamieniały się pozycjami i biegły łeb w łeb. Jednak ostatecznie do świątyni pierwsza weszła... ... ... ... ... ... ..Tina. Chwilę po niej Kinga. '''Szef: '''Wygrywają Żołnierze! 'Żołnierze: 'W końcu! :D '''Tina: '''Tak jest! W końcu z dala od tej śmierdzącej kabiny przegranych! <3 '''Kinga: '''Cóż, gratuluję. Należało ci się :) '''Szef: 'Żołnierze -> W nagrodę otrzymujecie do Klasy Zwycięzców... 'Chris: '''Zimne masaże Chrisa McLeana! :D 'Żołnierze: '''Super! :D '''Przestępcy: '''NIE! '''Thomas: Ten program to syf! Szef: '''Chris -> Wróciłeś! '''Chris: '''Ta... Poza tym Szef przygotowałem kurczaka, więc sobie zjem. :P '''Szef: '''Ale całego? :O '''Chris: '''Tak, całego! Należy mi się! Wszyscy nadal pozostają w grze! A co wydarzy się następnym razem? Dowiecie się oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu